Next Roleplay: War in Raptora (Zero, Lily, Darkest, Spongebob, Wolf and Venom only)
Raptora is celebrating the 30 years of peace alongside with Mobius, The Wind Realm and Apocalypse Realm. They Also Celebrate the end of King Shadow's, Emporer Dromeo's, and the mysterious Lucifer's evil campaigns. But Lien-Da and remnants of the Dark Legion is planning to Assassinate Queen White Tip, Dark Lord Darkstorm, King Sonic and King Tempest. Can our heroes stop her from gathering the three dark evils? Characters Heroes Those helping Raptora, Mobius, the Wind Realm, and the Apocalypse Realm. *Tempest Atmos the Hedgecheetah (Zero) *Aria Atmos (Zero) *Anna (Zero) *Musha (Zero) *Pele Pyrite (Zero) *Ash Pyrite (Zero) *Umbra Nightwing (Zero) *Ebony Nightwing (Zero) *Radia Lightbeam (Zero) *Yume Akumu (doesn't want to be there) (Zero) *Jacob Knight (Also reluctant) (Zero) *Darkstorm the halfbreed *Bakuu *King Sonic *Queen Sally Acorn *Manic Acorn *Sonia Acorn *Cycona the Basilisk Cheetah *Koko the Monkey (Ven) *Nix the Fox Cub (Ven) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Cream the Rabbit (Adult) (Ven) *Cinnamon Rabbit (Cream's teen daughter) (Ven) *Patty the Skunk (Patricia's Teen Daughter) (Spongebob100) *Lara-Su the Echidna (Venom) *Knuckles the Echidna (Anyone?) Neutral Those who may be shown or mentioned, but have chosen to stay out of the war. *Marine Oceania (Zero) *Silox Oceania (Zero) Anti-Heroes Those who are in the war, but do not care who wins. *Dr. Finitivus *Brocken Hand *Scourge *Fiona *Difiny *Fiona and Scourges Daughter* *Johnny the Hedgefox *Scourge and Fiona's Daughter* *Butterscotch "Scotch" Hare (Ven) *Nanga the Polar Bear (Ven) Villains Those working with/for Lien-Da. *Lucifer Kilopound (Zero) *Yoru Akumu (Zero) *Shibo the Weasel/Brianna Knight (LOOOOONG story) (Zero) *King Shadow the Hedgehog *Emperor Dromeo *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (from the present) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Shung Hi the Panda (Ven) *Loli the Duck (Ven) *Jok the Rottweiler (Ven) *Donder the Reindeer (Ven) *Mace the Echidna-Bat Hybrid (Son of Knuckles and Rouge, older half-brother of Lara-Su) (Venom) *Metal Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (Future EggPlankton's creation) The Opening Cycona:*Walking to Acorn palace* Koko: (A gymnastic monkey, praticing nearby in a building) Cycona:Pffft Koko: (Rolls her eyes) Go ahead and laugh, Cheetah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop whipping some 8-year old's ass at pratice.... okay? Oh..... and also... DO NOT get in my face again. I'm late, cheetah! (Runs at her best, which is quite fast for a normal mobian monkey) Cycona:(Freezes Koko) ???: M-miss....? Excuse me..... I'm that fox cub that always gets bullied by her.... she thinks she's so tough, but she isn't! Well...... I-I'm Nix the Fox..... Thanks for doing that to her. She deserved it! Well... sorry for bothering you. I know you're going to Acorn Palace and all.... (Ears low) Cycona:(Picks up Nix) I am Empress Cycona of Imperial Russia Nix: M-My mom is lost.... she might be worried about me.... and I never met my father.... (A tear sheds) Cycona: Lets go find her Nix: Okay... what do you wanna do with Koko, that snob? Cycona: She is frozen solid Jack: Hey there (appears in his "Mobius 25/30 Years Later" Mobius outfit, which is his Black Singlet with One White Stripe, Green Elbow Pads, White Pants with One Black Stripe, Green Knee Pads, Black Long Fingerless Leather Gloves, Grey Arm Braces w/ 10 Rainbow Emeralds, Red Socks & Blue Sport Sneakers) Patricia: Hi there. (appears in her "Mobius 25/30 Years Later" Mobius outfit, which is her Pink Skin-Tight & Shiny Bra w/ Vertical Thick Black Stripe from the Sides, Golden Cuff Bracelets (2 for each Arm), Shoulder-High Tight & Shiny Pink Gloves, Purple Short Skirt, Pink Skin-Tight & Shiny Pants w/ Vertical Thick Black Stripe from the Sides & Purple Fashion Boots, still looking beautiful & young 30 years later) Who are you? King Sonic:*Kissing Sally* Jack: Hey Cousin King Sonic. Patricia: Hi Queen Sally. Manik: (Notices Nix) Huh? Nix: Hello, good prince! ^-^ ????:*Grabs Manik from behind* Guess who Jack: Huh? What's that? (points to ????) Darkstorm: Jack I am Heart Brocken Sonia Acorn:Uncle Darkstorm (Glomps Darkstorm) Jack: Sorry Darkstorm. I didn't know it was you. I can't tell if it is you after all these years. Patricia: Me neither. Sorry. Jack: And by the way, that's heart "broken". (Spongebob100: The problem is that my characters don't know who is the mystery characters because of the names of others being hidden by Question Marks) (It should be Obvious, only Darkstorm grabs people from behind) (Spongebob100: Alright then) Manik: (A new tooth is starting to grow in place of the missing one) Patricia: It's nice to see you Darkstorm Jack: But why are you been called "Uncle Darkstorm" for? Nix: ??? Sonia:(Hug's Darkstorm) Darkstorm: I've been to their birthdays Nix: (Yawns) Cycona:(Tickles Nix) Nix: (Giggles) Cycona: What does your mommy look like? Nix: My mama? She has blue eyes, grey fur, and long hair. I think she also has black markings, and she was wearing a black shirt today.... (But little Nix does not know that his mother is dead) //////// (With Jack, Patricia, and Darkstorm) Patricia: Anyways, it's nice to meet you once again Darkstorm. (hugs Darkstorm) Jack: Yeah, it's very nice to meet you again. (shakes Darkstorm's Hand) Darkstorm: You staying? Jack: Yes Darkstorm, Patricia & I are staying here in Acorn Castle. Darkstorm: Good Lara-Su: Hey Dark, Does dad know your Visiting Darkstorm: Knuckles, Naw. Jack: Anyways, my wife is training. Patricia: And my husband is busy with his heroic objectives. So Jack & I are alone for today. Darkstorm: Shame, Blaze Blaze THC:(In apprentice armor) Jacky (They hear the yelp of Nix) Cycona:*Runs to help* Nix: (Had found the dead body of his mother, but also got caught in vines, bleeding from the thorns) Help.... Cycona:(Uses Icy fury and free's her) Jack: (to Blaze THC) Hi Blaze THC. You look beautiful in that armor of yours. Blaze THC:Shut it dear Jack: Sorry. Patricia: (to Darkstorm & Cycona) What happened to Nix's mother? Darkstorm: No pulse, she's dead Jack: That's not good. Patricia: We got to find out who killed her. Darkstorm: the plant Jack: The Plant? What kind of plant? Darkstorm: Thorn skulpus Nix: (Tears in his eyes) Cycona: Sh Jack: (whispers) What is it? Darkstorm: Murderous plant Patricia: What are we going to do? Darkstorm:(Picks up Nix's mom) She is dead Nix: (Is an orphan now, his Dad divorced his Mother when she was pregant with him) Jack: (comforts Nix) It's ok. Cycona: Nix, you can live with me if ya want? Jack: Yeah, that is a great idea Cycona. Cycona: Do I know you? Nix: (Nuzzles Cycona) Okay. Cycona:(Licks) Nix: ^^ Patricia: So, now that we got this settled, what are we going to do now? Sonic: Why don't you guys stay the night Jack & Patricia: Sure King Sonic. Sonic: Heh Patricia: We love to stay here for the night. Thank you King Sonic, for your kindness. Sonic:(Heh Nix: (Playing with Manik) Manik: Hi? Jack: (To King Sonic & Queen Sally) So how are you children doing today? Sonia Acorn:(Zooms Past Jack) Hey Uncle Jack Jack: Hi Sonia, how's my niece doing today? Sonia:(Glomps Patricia and Jack) Good Nix: Huh? Jack & Patricia: (hugs Sonia Acorn back) Sonia:(Giggles) Manik: ???? Patricia: Would you like to join us in a group hug, Manik? Manik:(Glomps) Anu:(30 years later and still sexy as hell) Nix: (Meeps, in pain) Cycona:(Hugs her new son) Nix: ^^ Patricia: Hi Anu! (hugs Anu) It's great to see you again. Anu:(heh Patricia: How's about a kiss, Anu? Anu:(Pinches her) Patricia: Eep! (giggles) (kisses Anu in the lips) Anu:(Kisses) Blaze THC: Get a room Jack: (to Blaze THC) Patricia & Anu both remind me when I'm in love with you (kisses Blaze THC) Blaze THC:Jacky, please stop Jack: Sorry. Patricia: (makes out with Anu) Jack: So uh, what do you guys wanna do today? Patricia: How's about we make something to eat, cause I'm hungry. Jack: Come to think of it, I am hungry too. Blaze THC:(wALKS Off) Patricia: Let's eat Jack: Blaze THC, where are you going? Darkstorm: Best stay away Nix: (Ears lowered) Jack: (sighs) Ok then Patricia: Is anyone hungry for dinner? Darkstorm:(Had made Chili dogs) Nix: (Wonders why his Dad left) Darkstorm:(Tickles Nix) Nix: (Giggles) Darkstorm: We'll find him Nix Nix: Okay.... Cycona: But first (Hugs her son) Nix: ^^ Cycona: Welcome to my royal family Nix: :) Cycona:(Licks) Nix: ^-^ Jack: Oh boy Chili Dogs. I like one please? ???: Pfft. Darkstorm:(Eats) Nix: ?? Jack: (eats a Chilli Dog) Patricia: (makes a bowl of Salad) Nix: (Eyeroll) Cycona:(Makes Stroggonov) The Celebration Near-assassination on Queen White Tip Koko: (Still frozen) Birds poop on her Nix: Haw! Cycona:(Giggles) Nix: Hey, is she frozen forever? Cycona: Nope (The Freeze ability were's off) Koko: (Notices the bird scat poop on her) Augh! I've never been so humiliated! Cycona: Lol Koko: (Goes to take a shower) More bird poop on koko Koko: (Cartoony anger)\ Jack: Hi guys Patricia: Who's that? Koko: Koko the Monkey. Butt monkey, in this case... and you are...? (Smiles) Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: And I'm Patricia the Skunk. Koko: (Glances at Patricia) Hey... you're a witch, right? Can you freeze those birds and get their scat off me? Patricia: Sorry, but I'm a pure good witch. I'm not gonna hurt my friends, not even animals. Birds: Shut up, witch. >:( Patricia: (gasps) Jack: Those birds did not just say that. Koko: ..... Anu:(Growls) Patricia: Those birds really are mad. Anu:(Gets in a Tank) (One bird flies for his life) Patricia: Thanks Anu. Koko: .....Eh. Anu:(Heh Koko: (Strangely nicer thann usual) Anu:(Gets out and makes out with his wife Patricia) Patricia: (purrs sexily as she makes out with Anu) Anu:(Picks her up bridal style and frenches) Patricia: (makes out with Anu) Jack: (Sighs as he remembers Blaze THC) Blaze THC *Present*: Hey baby Jack: (smiles) Hey Blaze THC. How's it going? Blaze THC:(pURRS) Jack: That's good to hear. (kisses Blaze THC) Tails: Jack, Is it you? Jack: Yes, that's me. Hi Tails, how's it going? Mina: Hey Jack Skye:(Shy) Melody: Hi Jack: Hi Mina, Skye & Melody. Long time, no see everybody. How's it going, you guys? Mina: Meh not much Jack: Oh ok then. Patricia: (notices Tails & Mina with their kids, Skye & Melody) Hi guys! I haven't seen you in a very long time. It's great to see you again. Mina: Heh Jack: So Tails & Mina, how are your kids doing today? Patricia: Enjoying your days together as a family? (With Sonic, Sally, Darkstorm, Tempest, White Tip,and Blue Brow) Sonic:(Nervous) Sally: Shh Darkstorm: Chill man White Tip: (Giggles) Blue Brow:(Holding Sonia and Manik) (A black colored reindeer spies on them) Donder (The reindeer): (Glares) Lein-Da:(On his Com-link) Donder, are the Targets in position? Donder: I think. Yeah, guess so. (A Female FoxSkunk also spies on them from the roof) Layla the FoxSkunk: (observing them) Hmm Lein-Da: Layla move in Jok: (Waiting) Layla: Got it, Lien-Da. (moves in) Dark Guards:(HEY YOU STOP. Layla: Don't blink (sprays her blue skunk scent at the dark guards, trying to make the Dark Guard pass out) The Blue Skunk Scent means Sleepy gas. Good night (runs off) Another Guard pins and Arrests Layla: (smirks & then uses her dark magic to make herself dissapear) Now you see me, now you don't (secretly gets out of her cuffs while she is invisible & then makes a run for it while spraying her blue skunk scent at another guard) A tranq. puts her to sleep (But what they've tranquillise is a fake, which it dissapears into purple smoke) Layla: (The real one) Gotta run (giggles) See ya. (teleports inside the castle, behind the throne without anyone seeing her) Darkstorm:(Senses) (At the Castle Sonic, Sally, Darkstorm, White Tip and Blue Brow Walks into View) Loli: (Slowy arrives) Shung Hi: (Growls softly) Hurry up, Loli. Dark Guard: Halt Loli: .....(Does so) Dark Guard:(Whats in the Case) Layla: (still behind the throne, keeping silent, getting ready to assassinate White Tip, Darkstorm & King Sonic) Jok: (Aims with rifle) Darkstorm:(Freezes Layla) Layla: (uses her red skunk scent to melt her way out) And I can use my Red Skunk Scent to melt the Ice, like fire. Darkstorm:(Put an sort of Styleish Inhibitor collar to nutralize Layla's powers) Layla: (dissapears before Darkstorm before puts the Inhibitor collor on Layla) Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: What's going on? Patricia: We've heard some fighting. Jok: (Panics and shoots quickly) Jack: What was that? Darkstorm:(Pushes White Tip on the Ground and Takes the hit) Jack: DARKSTORM?! Patricia: Are you ok? (goes up to Darkstorm) Jok: (In thoughts - "Wrong target, but good enough. Might as well tell Lien-Da") Darkstorm:(The Bullet Peirced his Right lung) Jok: (Gets on his Exterme Gear and escapes) Cinnimon: (Sees and calls her mother Cream to help) Cream:Lets get him to a hospital) Cinnimon: Okay... Jack & Patricia: Got it (At a Hospital) Jack & Patricia: (Made it to the hospital, carrying Darkstorm carefully) Darkstorm:(Coughing on his own blood) Jack: (to the doctor & the nurse) Can you please cure Darkstorm?Pellimore Nurse: Nieve, a Gun shot to the lung while take 3 days Cinnimon: (Rolls her blue eyes) Jack, he cannot be healed right away. Jack: Ok then, I guess we have to wait. (to Cinnimon) By the way, who are you? Cream: My daughter Jack: Hi Cream, long time, no see. Patricia: (To Cream) And my, you look beautiful today, Cream. (hugs Cream) Cream:(GiggleS) Cinnimon: Heh... Patricia: And your daughter is beautiful too, Cream? Cinnimon: (Smiles) Oh, my name's Cinnimon, by the way. Jack: Well, it's very nice to meet you Cinnimon. Cinnimon: You too. ^^ Patricia: Aw thanks Cinnimon. Jack: So what should we do first? Patricia: Hmm... Bakuu:(Appears) Jack: Hi Bakuu Patty: (appears) Hi Mama Patricia: Patty! (hugs Patty) It's great to see you again. How's Keren? Patty: She's going ok. Patricia: Cinnimon, this is one of my daughters, Patty. Patty, Cinnimon Patty: Hi Cinnimon. Cinnimon: Hey. ^^ Patty: It's nice to meet you Cinnimon. Keren:(Sneezes) Patty: Hi Keren, how's my twin sister doing today. By the way, bless you Keren. Cinnimon: ..... Keren:(Has come down with a very nasty Cold) Cinnimon: Oh.... you want me to treat you? I can help. Keren: I am fine Jack: If you came down with a nasty cold, then you should get into bed all snugglely & warm. Keren:(Growls and the Temperature) I am not a child Jack, I don't need to Be treated as Such Anu: Keren, calm your sel... Keren: (Has her father by his Throat) Don't talk down to me Jack: (gulps) (whispers) Uh Patricia? What's going on with Keren? Patricia: (whispers) I forgot to mention that Keren has a short temper if someone told her that she's a child. Jack: Ohhh... Patty: If you made my twin sister angry, then watch out. Jack: I get it now. Cinnimon: (Whispers) Hey guys? It would be smart if we... you know, get out? Keren: I heard that Jack: Ok then. Wonder how Manik & Sonia Acorn are doing today? Cinnimon: Dunno. Patricia: Maybe it's time that we visit Manik & Sonia & find out. Patty: Good Idea, Mama. A small face of Patty's baby pokes out of her back pack Patricia: Patty? Is that your baby? Patty: Yes it is. (holds out her baby) This is my baby. Say hello to your grandmother, Patricia, my cute little baby. Jivy:(Waves and her witchy hat appears) Patricia: Hi Jivy, how's my grandaughter doing today? (kisses Jivy) Jivy:(Her kitten ears and fur are soft as clouds) Jake: (Appears) Hey. ^^ Patty: Hi Jake. Jivy: Daddy Jake: (Hugs his daughter) Hello. ^^ Patty: (To Jake) How's my Husband doing today? Jake: Good. (Kisses Patty) Jivy:(Hugges) Jake: (Purrs, his cat ears lowered) (Jake's mother was a cat, so Jake has cat ears, fangs, whiskers and a cat tail, but he mostly appears to be echidna) Jivy:(Licks) Jake: ^^ Patty: ^^ Jivy: Mama I hungy Patty: Oh ok then. (breast feeds Jivy) Jivy:(sucks) Patty: Here you go. Enjoy your breast milk, my little baby girl. Darkstorm:(Coughs) Jack: Let's hope Darkstorm is ok. Darkstorm:(Regenerating) Patricia: Look! Darkstorm is regenerating himself. Jack: He's getting better. Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack: Welcome back Darkstorm. Cinnimon: ....We must declare war. White Tip: No, Lets have cooler heads prevail Cinnimon: O-okay... White Tip:(Licks) Cinnimon: ^^ White Tip:(Tickles) Cinnimon: (Giggles) Jack: Alright, let's go! (notices green clouds in the sky) I don't remember green clouds in the sky. White Tip")Growls) Patricia: Where did those Green Clouds came from? Darkstorm:(Roars) Cinnimon: (Growls) Jack: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. (The Green Clouds gets even bigger covering up the sky) (In Distant Blue) Greywing:(Howls in happiness) Skywolves howl as well Nook (The Great-Grandson of Evan, who was the son of Faolan and Edme): (Smiles) Greywing:(Takes off Flying) Nook: (Sighs) Greywing: Whats wrong Nook? Nook: Nothing. Greywing:(friendly licks Nook) Have you seen Dante? Nook: Dante? No. No wolf in the Distant Blue has seen him for years. Greywing, do know that land wolves like us only live for some years. Greywing: And my pups? Nook: Shiloh has his own clan now, and I'm pretty sure Tak's okay, too. Greywing:(Attempts to flirt) Ok (Circles Nook) Nook: (Blushes) Oh.... (Smiles) Greywing:(Tail between her legs) Nook: (Licks) Greywing:(Do you want me? Nook: Yes.... ^^ Greywing: Punish me master, I have been naughty Nook: (Scratches her back enough to really injure her) Greywing: While your at it a little up I got an itch that is stubborn, please Nook: (Scratches the spot) Greywing: Oh yeah right there Nook: ^^ (3 howls are heard) Nook: ??? Greywing: Huh (Howls a Response) Nook: Hm.... Three yips, 2 barks and a Howl Greywing: An assassin tried tried to kill White Tip Nook: (Growls) Greywing:(Howls four times for War) Nook: (Howls in agreement) The clouds get darker Nook: (Watches) 7 skywolves heads to Angel Island Nook: ??? Greywing:(Runs) Nook: (Follows) (The scroom ghost of a snowy owl named Rednodh guides Nook) Greywing: Huh Rednodh (Scroom): (Glances at Greywing, but vanishes mysteriously) Greywing: Wait Rednodh: (Appears again) ?? (The Clouds turns green) Rednodh: (Glares at the sky) (The Green Clouds gets even bigger covering up the sky) The EggPlankton came from the present (Somewhere far away) (The Green Clouds have become bigger & bigger, until...) Dr. EggPlankton (Present): (got blasted out of the portal from the green clouds) AAAAAAHHHH!! (crashes into the ground, making a large crater in the ground) Ouch. (crawling out of the crater) (coughing) Maybe next time I'll work on that landing. Two Raptoran Guards surround him, but they are female and very dangerous (A polar bear also from the present appears, but lands on both feet) One of the Guards: Hands where we can see them The Polar Bear: ..... The Second roars at Eggplankton The Polar Bear: (Smirks at Eggplankton) Hey, weirdo. How'd you like it if I would rip your face off for almost destorying Mobius for such a stupid reason? (Let's just say Eggplankton did that once) The Raptorans growl The Polar Bear: ...? Dr. EggPlankton: And how would you like it, if I have backup with me? HAVE AT EM, BOYS!!! (Suddendly an army of Jack-4 Bots also from the peresent appears, lands at both feet & starts attacking at the Raptoran Guards & the Polar Bear with super killer strength & power) The Polar Bear: (Confuses one of the Jack-4's and leaps at it, tearing the head off, he then disappears mysteriously Polar Bear) Dr. EggPlankton: Watch out future, cause Dr. EggPlankton from the present has come to town. (Dr. EggPlankton and his army of Jack-4 Bots goes off to create their own temporary base) Dr. EggPlankton: Now to find some villains so I can team up with. (goes inside the temporary base & finds the data about Lien-Da) Hmmm, maybe she can be a perfect ally for one of my new plans. Jok: (Behind him) Of course.... Raptorans scream Nanga: (Had found the base and pins Jok) Raptoran: Help Nanga: Huh? Raptoran Female:(Please Nanga: With.... what...? Dr. EggPlankton: (checking the map of the future on where Lien-Da's base is at) Raptorans: Get us out Nanga: (Frees them) Let's go.. The Raptorans follow (They all escape) Dr. EggPlankton: (now at Lien-Da's base) Lien-Da: (Growls) Hm? Dr. EggPlankton: Greetings, my name is Dr. EggPlankton & I came from the Past. Many Echidna's aim guns at him Dr. EggPlankton: Now calm down everyone, I came here to make an alliance with all of you. (One echidna scoffs) Lien-Da: (Growls at said echidna) Shut up for a moment. Dr. EggPlankton: It's alright. I have come from the past to make an alliance because if I'm going to take over this planet, I know that I won't do this alone, that's why I've come to you. To make an alliance with you so we can waste these heroes into oblivion. What do you say, Lien-Da? Lien-Da: (Rolls her eyes) ....Fine. Dr. EggPlankton: Then our alliance is offically made. (holds out his hand to shake her hand) Dark Eyes: My Lady (Hands her the latest news "Darkstorm Lives") Lien-Da: (Sees and growls) Dr. EggPlankton: So one of my arch nemesises still lives. We should plan a full scale assault on the city so that we can infiltrate the city, our officers, can infiltrate & kill King Sonic, Darkstorm, Queen White Tip & King Tempest all at once, like killing 2 birds with one stone. The others will be so busy with our vass army that they'll forgot to protect the royalty. Everburn: Pfft Dr. EggPlankton: What? It's a great plan. Jok: (Start cackling) Lien-Da: Shut up. Jok: (Blushes) Yes... Everburn:You forget, they are heavily guarded now that they know Dr. EggPlankton: Then we just have to sneak in without getting caught. Everburn:(Show A holo on how tight security is now, a Holographic roach crawls by and gets shot) Dr. EggPlankton: (cringes) Eeesh. The security is super tight, even for a roach. Guess we have no choice, but to either go underground & shoots them from underground or fight fire with fire. Everburn:("sURRENDER" *Laughs wickedly) Dr. EggPlankton: Or make them think that we're joining their side. Everburn:(Facepalms) Dr. EggPlankton: What should we do about the security? If we take out the security, the royalty will be vunerable to attack. Everburn: Tried those guns are faster than I am Dr. EggPlankton: Hmm, how about we make it like they're super slow, by slowing down time that'll effect everybody except us. I know one of my enemies that has done this against me before, his name is Josh the Hedgehog & his ability that slowed down time except he & his friends, called "Clock Up". That's the ability that slowed down time, except Josh & his friends to stop us before. Now it's our turn to use this ability against them. Everburn: Effects were off due Darkstorm's Dark Magic fatso Dr. EggPlankton: (facepalms) Just do a full scale assault with millions of our troops, cause I got nothing. Everburn: Do you hear yourself subspecies Dr. EggPlankton: What do you mean? Everburn: Your an Idiot Jok: Agreed. Why did we even ally, anyway? The greedy crab's more evil than him.... Everburn:(Shows the holo, we could use Him for a diversion Dr. EggPlankton: You mean Mr. Krabs that is a crossover that now lives in the Crossover Mansion with the other crossovers? He is my rival. Everburn:(Then it is Settled EggPlankton is the bait Dr. EggPlankton: Wait, what?! Why me? And don't say that I'm stupid cause I'm not! Everburn: your fat Dr. EggPlankton: I'm not fat, it's my new Eggman Form. It's poofy. Jok: (Sighs) You're the bait, that's it. Dr. EggPlankton: Fine! Let's go. At the Castle "Dr. EggPlankton": Are you serious enough to let me do this? Everburn: Move it Fatty Jok: I told you we should have- nevermind.... "Dr. EggPlankton": Alright. But why should you be in charge Everburn? Everburn: Cause I am more badass "Dr. EggPlankton": Fine, but you'll (sparks a bit) p-p-pay for this (goes up to the castle) Hey guards, come & get me! (runs off) A rocket zooms after him and nets him "Dr. EggPlankton": (turns his hand into a flamethrower & tries to break frees by burning the net down) Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Jok: (Had noticed the sparks) He's... a robot? Real Dr. EggPlankton: Actually...(appears beside the villains) He's the robotic version of me that I created, I call him "Metal EggPlankton" Metal EggPlankton: (robotic voice) The guards will never catch me! (starts frying the guards & the rockets with flamethrower hand) Dr. EggPlankton: I told you that I'm smart. Jok: Eh... An EMP wave hits the robot shutting it down Jok: Yeah. (Sarcasm) Nice work, genius. Everburn:(Growls) Jok: Just do your job, Sheldon.... and yes, I know you don't like being called that. Everburn:(Yawns) Jok: (leans aside) Metal EggPlankton: (suddendly turns on & continues to take down the guards) Dr. EggPlankton: I forgot to mention that the back-up generator that is already activated is EMP proof. Everburn:(Holds it up) Dr. EggPlankton: What are you doing, Everburn? Metal EggPlanktons are perfect for assaulting the castle Jok: (Growls) DO. YOUR. FREAKING. JOB. Dr. EggPlankton: (glares back) I'M. ALREADY. AM. (sends an entire army of EMP proof Metal EggPlanktons to attack at the guards) Missles hit them and destroy them (More missile & EMP proof Metal EggPlankton appears, starts brutally attacking at the guards, knocking them out) Darkstorm: (Roars) Dr. EggPlankton: Hello Future Darkstorm, & welcome to my chum of EggPlankton pain! Get him! (An army of EMP & Missile proof Metal EggPlankton appears & starts attacking at Darkstorm) Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: How did EggPlankton get here & why is he still the same in the past Patricia: EggPlankton came from the past. Jack: Aw no way, Patricia. Get him! Jack & Patricia: (charges at the villains) Nix: (Arrives, tries to attack Jok) Jok: (Kicks Nix away) Best stay out of this, kid. (Smirks) Jack: Take this! (spindashes at Jok) Patricia: (sprays her Skunk Scent at Everburn) Jok: (Pulls out his gun and aims at Jack) (Three Echidnas following Lien-Da arrive) Patricia: Leave him alone. (sprays her skunk scent at Jok) Look! Darkstorm:(Disassembles the bots) Layla: (suddendly appears) Hello there! (sprays her dark poison skunk scent at Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Laughs) Layla: (super kicks at Darkstorm's jaw) Darkstorm:(Roars) Jok: (Slashes at Nix) Nix: (Scratches Jok, but no blood drops. He tries again and blood appears this time, but it wasn't him, It was Cinnimon) Cinnimon: Nix, get out! (He obeys) Jok: Hrmph. (Attacks Cinnimon) Darkstorm: Blocks) Jack: (spindashes at the three echidnas) Take that! Patricia: Take this! (uses Iron Tail at the three echidnas) Everburn:(BLAZING FEURY Jack: What's Everburn doing? Patricia: Don't know, but sounded very dangerous. Jack: And so are those Metal EggPlanktons coming this way (points to more Metal EggPlankton Robots) The Echidnas: (Attack) the castle ignites on fire Nix: (In the castle, coughing) Patricia: The Castle's on fire! Jack: I'm on it ! Chaos Splash! (creates a large ammount of water & splashes the wave of water at the castle, trying to put out the fire) Quick, get everyone out of the castle. Nix: (Coughing) Whe-where's.... Cycona? Jack: I don't know, maybe she's still in the castle. One of us has to go inside the castle while I'm putting out the fire. Cycona:(FREEZING BLIZZARD Patricia: Cycona, are you ok? Jack: Where's Queen White Tip, King Tempest, King Sonic, Queen Sally, Sonia & Manik Acorn? Cycona: Panic room, my Brother, I don't know Nix: (Escapes the castle) Cycona:(Grabs Nix) Jok: (Barks in anger) Patricia: Hold on your majesties, I'm coming! (goes inside the castle to find Queen White Tip, King Tempest, King Sonic, Queen Sally, Sonia & Manik Acorn) Darkstorm:(Grabs his rifle) Cinnimon: (In the castle, finds Sonia and Manik) Sonia, Manik..... follow me out! Patricia: (founds King Sonic & Queen Sally) King Sonic, Queen Sally, follow me. (notices Cinnimon) Cinnimon, I found King Sonic & Queen Sally. Cinnamon: Good... let's get out of here! Darkstorm:(Opens fire) The others escape. Darkstorm:(Vitani Vitani: ? Darkstorm: I am gona need you to do something, I want you to run She nodes and obeys. Jack: Is everyone ok? King Sonic: Wheres Dark Cinnamon: I... don't know, your majesty. King Sonic: Wait there's Vitani. Cinnamon: (Notices) King Sonic: Tani where is he? Vitani: Near the castle... Darkstorm: Runs in) Jack: Darkstorm, are you sure you don't need our help? Darkstorm: Tosses Vitani a rifle) Vitani: (Heads inside the castle) Darkstorm: *Putting on his old Task Force 661 suit* Patricia: (looks around) Wait! Where are the kids? Jack: Aw come on! Darkstorm:*Tosses out Boddy armor* Jack & Patricia: (catches the body armor) Darkstorm: pUT IT ON Jack & Patricia: (puts on the body armor) *A bright light appears) Jack & Patricia: (notices the bright light) Huh? Darkstorm:(Screams) Cinnamon: ? Jack & Patricia: (goes up to the bright light) Jack: Is someone there? On the Planet Raptora Lots of Raptorans hold Jack and Patrcia hostage Jack: Hey! Let us go! Patricia: Who are you guys? Jack: And why did you capture us? Raptoran: Keetah roonokaht Jack: Patricia, do you have any idea what they're saying? Patricia: Hold on, let me try to use my magic to translate their language (uses her magic to translate the Raptoran language into English) Ok, say that sentence again for me please? the raptoran just smacks her Patricia: Ow! That's mean! (smacks the raptoran back) That's not very nice to smack people at the face, say your sorry. The Raptorans roar in anger Jack: Alright everyone, calm down! We can all figure this out as civilised people Darkstorm: Kind of pointless, some raptorans are narrow minded and most of the tribes cry out war Jack: Darkstorm, how did you get here? Are you here to save us? Darkstorm:(Knocks out the Black Talon Raptorn tribe) Yes Jack: Thank goodness, by the way these body armor you wearing are giving me a bit of an itch Patricia: Me too...we're sorry. Jack: By the way, I was thinking, why would I wear these body armor? Darkstorm:(Pulls out Pistole) Jack: What are you doing with that pistol? Darkstorm:(Shoots the armor and bullet bounces off) Jack: Now I get it... Darkstorm:(Lets go, the white feather tribe is waiting Patricia: Okie dokie then, let's go! *In White Feather city* Jack & Patricia: (arrives at the city) Jack: So this is where the white feather tribe live? White Feather tribe citizens prepare for war to defend Mobius Jack: Looks like they're busy as well... Patricia: I wonder if they noticed the green clouds too? the tribes eldar:(In Raptoran) We have, but the war is inevitable Jack: Ok, then we must be prepared for anything that comes our way Tribe Elder:(Chanting in Raptoran) Patricia: Darkstorm, I believe we can win this battle as long as we believe in ourselves... Darkstorm: have you ever seen a raptoran fight, heavy, fast, and strength in numbers Jack: Sorry, but we haven't seen a raptoran before...we're sorry, we didn't know... Darkstorm: White Tip is a Raptoran Jack: (silent for a short time)...Oh that's right, Patricia & I must've forgot... (With Cinnamon) Black Claw raptorns capture her Cinnamon: ?! One of the Dark Feathered raptorans sniffs her Cinnamon: (Confused) More snap at her Cinnamon: (Growls) The leader pushes her into the mud) Cinna: *Stupid son of a b*tch.... where the hell are they taking me, anyway?* the other males spit in her hair and laugh (Cinnamon breaks the nose of one of them) They all growl and bite her (A figure is seen, though he can't be seen very well) a male steps on her (The figure pulls out a pistol, aiming for one of the raptorans) (The figure mobian is Jok) A spear goes through his shoulder Jok: (Groans, but shoots anyway) (Cinnamon then makes a run for it) Darkstorm:(Appears and Saves her) Jack & Patricia: (with Darkstorm) Jack: Hi Cinnamon Patricia: Are you ok? Darkstorm: She need medical attention Jack: (to Cinnamon) Come on, let's get you to a safe place Darkstorm:(Pulls out Pistol) Lets go Jack: (carries Cinnamon to a safe place) Patricia: (follows Jack) Darkstorm:(Follows) Cinnamon: I'm fine... Darkstorm:(Hands her a gun) Cinnamon: (Takes it) Darkstorm: Hope you know how to use it Cinnamon: (Smirks) I know... Darkstorm:(Ok Jack: Alright, then it's showtime! Darkstorm: Not yet Jack, remember, think before going head first into war Jack: That's what Josh the Hedgehog told me before Darkstorm:(Pats his head) Patricia: We have to be careful & find some weak points within our enemies. Darkstorm:(The black talon are smart be they aren't fast Jack: Smart, but not fast. Got it. Darkstorm: they rely on black magic to get around with out speed Cinnamon: Just wondering, but.... why ''did ''they capture me? Darkstorm: They hunt the young and the weak Patricia: (to Cinnamon) And you might wanna wear some body armor for protection Cinnamon: I know... Darkstorm:(Nuzzles Cinnamon) Cinnamon: ^-^ Jack & Patricia: (smiles) Darkstorm:(Puts Cinnamon on his back) Jack: Let's go. Lead the way, Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Runs and Takes off flying) Jack: (follows Darkstorm in super sonic speed, carrying Patricia bridal style) Darkstorm:(Smiles) We are almost to the rift Patricia: (smiles) We're almost home. Darkstorm:(Flies in and see's black talon solders attacking innocen people) Jack & Patricia: (notices the castle is in ruin & the destruction of the city) Jack: Oh man! What the heck happened? Patricia: Looks like they attacked the city while we're at another planet. A black talon soldier see's them and shoots arrows Patricia: Incoming arrows! Jack & Patricia: (dodges the arrows) Her tail is on fire Patricia: Ow! (tries to put out the fire off of her skunk tail) Jack: Patricia's tail is on fire! Darkstorm:(Blows on patricia's tail) Patricia: (notices her tail is not on fire anymore & then starts stroking her skunk tail) Thank you Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Lands in the ruined castle) Jack: Looks like they got passed through the security system. And we thought it's tight enough to not let one pest inside. Patricia: They must've loosen up the security while we're gone. Patty: (emerging from the ruined castle) Hello? Patricia: Patty! (hugs Patty) Thank goodness your safe, where is your twin sister? Keren:(Had lost and arm during the attack) Patricia: (gasps) Oh dear, what happened? Darkstorm: Black Talon Patricia: (hugs Keren, crying) Patty: (feels sorry for her sister) Jack: How do you even know it's the Black Talon? We weren't even there. Darkstorm: Points to the Corpse of the black talon solider) Patricia: Ouch. Patty: The Black Talon has found the castle while your gone. Jack: Where are King Sonic, Queen Sally & their children? keren: safe in the panic room Patricia: Thank goodness they're safe & so are you two. (hugs Patty & Keren) Jack: I remember when I built Blaze THC a robotic arm. Maybe I can built a robotic arm for Keren. Keren: No need too *Sand Particles regrow ner arm* Patricia: (gasps) Wow I didn't know you can do that. I'm so proud of you. Jack: Hooray for regeneration! Keren: I am half of dad Patricia: That means your half made of sand, just like an anubis warrior. Keren:(Blushes) Jack: Ok, now that the battle's over. Let's get the royal family of King Sonic & Queen Sally. dARKSTORM: The battle maybe over but the war is far from over Jack: (goes to the panic room & finds King Sonic, Queen Sally, Mank Acorn & Sonia Acorn) You can come out guys, the battle is over...for now. Sonic: Right Patricia: Come on everyone, let's clean up the mess. ?????:(sHOOTS an arrow) Jack, Patricia & Patty: Duck! (dodges the arrow, saving King Sonic, Queen Sally, Manik Acorn & Sonia Acorn) Jack: What's that? Black Talon Sniper:(Roars) Jack: Not again. (spindashes at the Black Talon Sniper at the Stomach) it coughs blood Jack: Take that you beast. Patricia: (sprays her skunk scent at the Black Talon Sniper) Stay away from Sonic, Sally & their family. It roars for aid Darkstorm: We gotta leave Jack: (to King Sonic, Queen Sally, Manic Acorn & Sonia Acorn) Follow me, Patricia & Darkstorm, everyone. We have to get outta here! Jack & Patricia: (starts running) (Ummmm.... don't forget about me. >.>) Sonic: Where's Cinnamon? Cinnamon: (Arrives with Nix. Both of them have lots of cuts, bruises, and are bleeding pretty bad) Darkstorm: heals) Jack: Oh dear, what happen to you two? Darkstorm:You really have to ask Cinnamon: The..... (Coughs) Black Talon..... who the Hell else? Jack: (carries Cinnamon) We're sorry, we must get you two to bed right away Patricia: (carries Nix) If the Black Talon did this, then what happen to Lien-Da, EggPlankton & the other bad guys? Darkstorm: Lunch Jack: Where can we find a safe place for Cinnamon & Nix? Cinnamon: I'm alright..... the kid needs more medical attention than I do. He's.... (Sighs) he's out cold.... Darkstorm:(tends to the boy) Nix: (Now half-awake, he opens an eye) Bakuu: you ok Nix: (Groans) Ye-yeah... Darkstorm:(heals) Patricia: (gently put Nix down) There you go. Jack: And Darkstorm? What do you mean by "Lunch"? Darkstorm:(Picks up a Skull from one of the guards and tosses it to Jack) Examin it Jack: (examines the skull) Why would I do that? All the skulls look the same, but I can't tell which skull it is. Cinnamon: (Facepalms) Darkstorm: look again (the skull shows tooth and claw marks) Jack: Yeouch. Patricia: Who's does this skull belongs too? Maybe we can find some clues about it. Darkstorm:(Face palms) It is one of the guards Patricia Patricia: Oopsie sorry (blushes in embarassment) Jack: The Black Talon must be stronger & more vicious than before. Patty: What's the stradegy on stopping those black talon monsters without getting ourselves killed? Darkstorm: TH eblack Talon are the brightest and get bored pretty easy, but there is one thing, Something incredably stupid, they hate pickles Cinnamon: Pffft!! (Starts laughing) Seriously?! Jack: They don't like pickles? Weird. Darkstorm: Told ya it was stupid Cinnamon: Alright, so where we gonna get pickles? I mean, they probably destoryed the stores.... Darkstorm: the refridgerator Cinnamon: ....The castle's destroyed, so I guess the next stop is your house, Storm..... if ''that's ''not destroyed. Darkstorm:(Grabs them and teleports there Patricia: Now to find the pickles Jack: (starts searching for the pickles) Darkstorm:(Goes to the armory) Jack: (found jars of fresh pickles) I found jars of pickles! Patricia: Very good Jack Patty: Yeah, not bad. Darkstorm:(Holds up a Fillable grenade) Jack: (fills the fillable grenade with fresh pickles) There we go. I think I get about your plan Patricia: I just hope Blaze THC & Anu are both ok after that attack in the castle. Blaze:(Coughing) Jack: Huh? (notices Blaze) Blaze, are you ok? Blaze:(Coughs up mud) Dang it Anu, next time you nee (Pukes more mud) d a carrier fins someone else Cinnamon: ...You guys okay? Anu: I was nearly decapitated Cinnamon: O.o Darkstorm:(Explainations later Patricia: (hugs Anu) Jack: (hugs Blaze, patting her gently on the back) Oh dear, we must get you two to bed to get some rest. Blaze: WHERE IN THE NAME OF AURORA WERE YOU Jack: Sorry, Patricia & I got teleported into Planet Raptora by those Black Talon Raptorians that held us hostage. White Feather Raptorans help Patricia: But thankfully some heroic raptorans are here to help us escape. They are called the "White Feather Raptorians". White Feather females tend to Blaze) Jack: And don't worry, we're safe for now. We just need a full recovery before we prepare ourselves for our next battle. Patricia: (tends to Anu) Anu: Hey hon Patricia: Hi Anu (kisses Anu's lips) Anu:(Kiss is muddy) Patricia: (giggles) Here let me help you (wipes Anu's lips clean) There we go Anu: you forget I am made of sand right Patricia: Oh (giggles) Sorry. Anu: (Reforming) Patricia: (smiles) Anu:(Licks) Patricia: (smiles & kisses Anu) Jack: So, now that we have the pickles loaded in our weapons, should we get ready to face the Black Talons? Darkstorm: you go on ahead Jack: Aren't you coming, Darkstorm? Darkstorm: I will be there Jack: Oh, right. Darkstorm: heh Patricia: Let's go prepare for battle. On the battlefield Jack & Patricia: (hiding in the bushes) Black Talon Warriors march in streight lines Jack & Patricia: (keeps quiet) one drops ill Jack: (whispers) One of the Black Talon Warriors drops ill, what should we do? Patricia: (whispers) I'm not sure. Darkstorm: Whispers) Toss the pickles Jack: (tosses Darkstorm the pickles) Darkstorm:(Tosses the pickle bomb) Jack: (whispers) Bombs away. It blows and pickle juice flies everywhere Patricia: (whispers) Nice shot Darkstorm. Darkstorm: I never miss Jack: (whispers) Ok what's the next step? Darkstorm: you can stop whispering Jack: (normal voice) Oh sorry Patricia: (normal voice) We've managed to stop them for now, but more of those Black Talon Warriors will be coming back for more. Darkstorm:(Booby traps the area) Jack: Smart thinking. Cinnamon: (Just got there) ...-_- Darkstorm:(Picks her up and runs ahead) Cinnamon: Ummm.... I can walk. :/ Darkstorm:(Power jumps) Jack & Patricia: (follows Darkstorm on Patricia's flying broom) Darkstorm:(Power Jumps into the air and and takes off) Jack: Here we go! Darkstorm:(Roars) Patricia: Let's keep moving. And keep a watchful eye out for more Black Talon soldiers. Darkstorm:(Drops pickle bombs) Jack: (pulls out his pickle bombs & then drops them) Bombs away. Black Talon soldiers roars in fear Patricia: Bye bye Black Talon Soldiers. They have umbrella's Jack: Man they are smart. We gotta take out those umbrellas. Darkstorm:(Breathes fire) Patricia: (sprays her skunk scent at the fire, trying to strengthen the fire) the umbrella's burn Jack: Nice teamwork, Darkstorm & Patricia! Patricia: Thanks Jack. Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack: Patricia, you do have a heart of gold. You managed to stop Layla. Patricia: Thank you, but there is a way on turning Layla from bad to good if we have the spell on purify her powers. Darkstorm: I have one but your not going to like it Cinnamon: ? What is it? (SB100: "Selina: Patricia, you do have a heart of gold. You managed to stop Layla. Patricia: Thank you, but there is a way on turning Layla from bad to good if we have the spell on purify her powers. Darkstorm: I have one but your not going to like it Cinnamon: ? What is it?" Whoops, wrong Roleplay. I was gonna add those lines in Patricia the Skunk's story, sorry.) Darkstorm:(Sharing the darkness) Jack: Your sharing the darkness to Layla? But why? Darkstorm: No, if patricia is willing to, she has to share the darkness Jack: But why? Won't that mean sacrificing her purity? Darkstorm: Half of her purity, but no one is pure Patricia: All except my best friend, Yuki the Hedgecat. She is an ancient & has a pure heart of Platinum. Darkstorm: horah Jack: Not only that, Yuki is also the destined queen of an ancient who is also our best friend, his name is Josh the Hedgehog. Darkstorm: your point being, no one remains pure Jack: Are you questioning Yuki's pure heart of Platinum? Darkstorm:I question everyone, no one stays pure, its a fact, like the biblical Adam and Eve Jack: If Josh the Hedgehog was here, he might give you a punishment for saying that. Darkstorm: He could try, did you forget who I am Cinnamon: Jack, don't be so moronic. Everyone on this planet sins in some way.... greed, murdering, lust, hatred.... lies.... everyone sins. Darkstorm: she's right Patricia: It's been a long time since Jack & I have been torn between Ancients & Halfbreeds...we haven't seen Josh & Yuki & their Ancient Friends in years... Jack: (in thought: Ancients vs. Halfbreeds, who will prevail?) Darkstorm: Halflings are numerous, ancients aren't Jack: Not if you visit the Ancient Dimention...there's lots of ancients in that dimention...they have been around since the 21st century...that's over 1200 years ago. Darkstorm:(Pulls out Plasma Caster Hand held) Jack & Patricia: (gets ready their weapons, Jack's Rainbow Cannon & Patricia's Kitsune Saber) Darkstorm:(Your facing a halfling Dark Lord, with a power level of 20 Cinnamon: (Allies with Darkstorn, pulls out her Energy Sword) Darkstorm:(Smiles) Cinnamon: Sorry, Pat, but.... (Stabs Patricia with her Energy Sword) Darkstorm:(No *Heals her* set that blade to stun Cinnamon: (obeys) ... Darkstorm: sorry You two but this is for your own good Patricia: Cinnamon, why would you try to stab me? Darkstorm:(Knocks them both out) Cinnamon: .... Patricia: (got knocked out, stopping the flying broom, causing it to only hover in mid air) Jack: Wait, Patricia's flying her flying broom! Darkstorm, why would you do that? Darkstorm: Dark Orb, Sleep *Tosses it at Jack* Cinnamon: (Catches Patricia) Jack: (catches the orb) Phew Patricia: (waking up) Huh? Thanks for the save... Cinnamon: Mmmm.... no problem. But still, I'm on D-Storm's side.... Darkstorm: Cinnamon lets go Cinnamon: ...Alright. Darkstorm:(Picks her up and flies) Jack & Patricia: (follows Darkstorm & Cinnamon on Patricia's flying broom) Darkstorm:(Torches to broom in mid flight) Jack: (uses Chaos Splash to put out the flames) Hey! (his dragon core burns, growing dragon wings & carries Patricia & her flying broom) What the heck are you doing? We're just trying to help you Darkstorm: Stay out of this, they attacked me and the other royals Patricia: What should we do while you & Cinnamon are away? Darkstorm:(Winks) Just stay out of the fight Jack: Ok, we will stay out of the fight Patricia: Good luck Darkstorm & Cinnamon Jack & Patricia: (lands gently) Cinnamon: ....(Smiles) Darkstorm:(Flies) Cinnamon: (Has her Energy Sword ready) Jack: So, what should we do now Patricia? We can't just sit around & do nothing. Patricia: Let's keep an eye for any villains that comes in our way while we're waiting. Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack: Ok, you win. We will hide inside this bush Jack & Patricia: (hides inside a bush) Darkstorm:(Walks ahead) Jack: Good luck Darkstorm Patricia: And watch out for any Jack-4 Bots. Cinnamon: (Follows Darkstorm) Jack: So what should we do now? Patricia: Wait! (uses her magic sences) (whispers) It's the Jack-4 Bots! They've got us surrounded! (Jack-4 Bots surrounds the bush, not knowing Jack & Patricia are inside) Jack: (whispers) So much for staying out of the fight. Darkstorm:(Tosses an EMP) Patricia: (whispers) Hm? Darkstorm: Get moving Jack & Patricia: (nods & then runs off) Darkstorm:(Grabs his spear rifle) Jack & Patricia: (running away) Darkstorm:(Runs the black talon surrounds the palace Jack: We're trapped! Patricia: Now what do we do? Jack & Patricia: (suddendly remembers Darkstorm's wink) Jack: Oh, now we get it. Say Patricia, what time is it? Patricia: I believe it's time for "Secret Time" Jack & Patricia: (hi fives each other & then nods each other & then hides in the shadows, getting ready to attack) The Black Talon walk in with Cross Bows) Jack & Patricia: (keeps quiet) Black Talon Raptoran:(Growls) (deeeeeeead) Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:I Category:Invite Only Next Roleplay: War in Raptora (Zero, Lily, Darkest, Spongebob, Wolf and Venom only)